


I Wouldn’t Say I’ve Been Missing Him

by totallyrandom



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Derek Hale, Creepy Uncle Peter Hale, Derek Uses His Words, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Matchmaker Peter, Meddling Peter, Misunderstandings, No Incest, Nobody is Dead, Oblivious Stiles, Peter is a Scooby-Doo villain, Peter makes inappropriate comments, Pining, Pining Derek Hale, Pining Stiles Stilinski, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Sterek smooches, Tumblr Prompt, creepy Peter is creepy, including undead uncle Peter, joke about inappropriate comments that could sound incesty, stiles is over 18, still creepy, this is seriously as close to Steter as I will ever write and it's barely in the same room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4928191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallyrandom/pseuds/totallyrandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspiration: <a href="http://promptsfordays.tumblr.com/post/118049065420/could-i-request-some-a-loves-b-b-is-naive-and">#5</a> </p><p>“You asked who I had a crush on and so I described you to a tee but apparently you’re the most oblivious person in the world because you just got kinda sad and nodded and HOW DO YOU NOT GET THIS.”</p><p>AKA: Peter is a Sterek-shipping Scooby-Doo villain. (Thanks to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/TARDISGirl97/pseuds/TARDISGirl97">TARDISGirl97</a> for that summary!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wouldn’t Say I’ve Been Missing Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MisanthropicKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisanthropicKitty/gifts).



> This is for MisanthropicKitty, who needed some Stiles/Derek or Stiles/Peter fluff. And it turned into _this_. Sorry/you're welcome?

Derek freezes halfway down the stairs when Peter breezes into the loft as though he belongs there. As though he hasn’t been MIA for the past 16 months. 

“Peter.” 

“Derek. And _Stiles_. My my. What are you two boys up to?” 

“Why does everything he say make me want to take a shower?” Stiles asks, dumping his laptop next to him on the couch.

“Was that an invi _tation_?”

Derek jumps over the railing to land between them. “What are you doing here? You’ve been missing for over a year.” 

“I wouldn’t say I’ve been _missing him_ , Bob,” Stiles mutters, cracking Derek’s stern façade for a second. 

“You wound me, Stiles.”

“I am Stiles Stilinski, and I endorse that idea.” 

“Not helping,” Derek growls.

“Well if you were _wounding_ him, I promise I would be _helping_.” 

“Sooooo, are you two … ?” 

“What do you want, Peter,” Derek grinds out. 

“I was just passing through and thought I’d say hello to my dear nephew. And I must say, this place is far cheerier than when I left. The blood stains are all cleaned up. There are _rugs_. And a _tv_. It almost looks like an actual home. Are you _nesting_ , dear boy?”

“God, why couldn’t you be a vampire instead of a zombie?”

“What’s that, human?” Peter asks a bit sharply. 

“Because vampires can’t come in unless someone invites you,” Derek replies, rolling his eyes. 

Peter turns puppydog eyes on them both. “And you wouldn’t invite me in? After everything we’ve _been through_ together?” 

“Dude, you _caused_ most of the things we went through together.” 

“Don’t call me dude,” Peter says, making Stiles laugh as he points back and forth between them.

“Derek, I seriously hope fangs, claws, a last name, and a weird aversion to being called ‘dude’ is the full list of things you two have in common.” 

Peter pins him with a look. “Oh, Stiiiiiiles,” he purrs. “Derek and I share more than _that_. We do have _other interests_ in common.” 

“Wow, that sounds vaguely incesty. I think maybe it’s time for me to go.” 

“No.” Derek pushes him back down. “No. Peter will tell me why he’s here or get the hell out.” 

Peter actually fucking pouts at that. “But we’re just getting to the fun part, nephew.”

“Sorry, Derek, I need to go home and wash the funny-uncle vibe off me like 5 minutes ago.”

“If you leave, _Stiles_ , you’ll never hear about Derek’s new _love_ interest.”

Stiles chokes a bit on his own saliva. “Love interest?” he croaks out.

“The hell? I’m not seeing anyone. You haven’t even _been here_.” 

“And still I know which _special person_ has caught your eye, dear boy.” He pats Derek on the cheek. “It’s so _obvious_. Surely _everyone_ must know already. At least all of the wolves must. Do you really not know, _Stiles_? Did no one tell you?” 

“Shut. up.” 

“Rich chocolate hair. Warm caramel eyes. Creamy skin.” 

“Are you talking about a person or a froufrou coffee drink, RePete?”

“Well, I’m sure they would be de _licious_ , but they wouldn’t go down very smooth. There’s some _bite_ to them.” 

“Oh. So, um, a werewolf, then?” He tilts his head, scanning Derek’s face for clues. “… I think everyone in the pack is already dating, though? Is there someone new in town you didn’t tell me about? Why didn’t you tell us?” he frowns at Derek, hurt by the omission. 

“No, Stiles. Not a wolf. Just someone with a _very_ sharp tongue.” 

“Shut. up. Peter.” Derek marches closer. 

“Relax. I’m just here to help.” 

“I don’t. want. it. I don’t need you. Go. Come back tomorrow.” 

“You’re letting him leave??? You can’t let him leave, Derek! You can’t let him out of sight! Who knows what dastardly deeds he has planned!” 

Derek side-eyes him. “Dastardly deeds?” 

“ … I was watching _Scooby-Doo_ before I came over,” he mumbles. 

“Well, there are certainly _many things_ I would have gotten away with if it weren’t for you meddling kids,” Peter concedes.

“Right?!” 

Derek just hangs his head in defeat. “Please. One of you. Just go. You’re giving me a headache.” 

“Uh-uh. I want to hear about your new honey before I leave.” 

“Yes, honey indeed. Their voice is rich and deep and smooth like honey.” 

“Deep? Like, she smokes? You shouldn’t date a human who smokes, Derek. That’s not healthy at all, in a bunch of ways.” 

“No. Their voice is just naturally deep, I think. Deeper now than when I first met them years ago, in fact.” 

“You know other people in town? Since when?” Stiles says, puzzled. 

Derek growls as he advances on Peter, grabbing him by the collar, dragging him outside, and throwing him over the ledge. 

“See you tomorrow, Derek,” he calls up. “Have _fun_ tonight. Be sure to do all the things that I would.” 

“Duuuuuuuude. Your uncle gets creepier every time I see him. Like, I didn’t think that was even possible anymore.” 

“This is him on fairly good behavior.” 

“ _What?!_ ”

“Really. Can we stop talking about Peter? Didn’t you come over here for help?” 

“No? I came because _you_ needed _my_ help. Remember?” Derek’s eyebrows look deep in thought. “Well, I’m sure it’ll come back to you. In the meantime … tell me about your new ladylove.” 

“Ladylove. Really.” 

“Do you prefer paramour? Crush? No, you’re a little old for a crush. Mistress? Sweetheart? _Special friend_? C’mon, tell Stiles who your valentine is.” 

“I’m too old for a crush but not for a valentine?”

“Fine. Derek, hater of all things flowery and romantic, please tell me all about this fine _boner-maker_ you’ve found.” 

Derek hears Peter laughing from down the block. “Fuck off, Peter!” 

“Ewwww, uncle creepy’s still here? Why didn’t you warn me?” 

“I didn’t hear him until he said something. He’s too far away for me to hear his heart.” 

“Oh. Well, how far can you hear someone’s heart? I feel like that’s something someone should study for the bestiary.” 

“It’s different for different people.” 

“Right. Like you can hear farther than Scott or Erica or something?” 

“No. Yes. But I mean I can hear different people different distances. And it’s different if I’m trying to listen.” 

“Right. Right. So, what are the factors?” 

Derek frowns in concentration. Stiles tries not to be thoroughly charmed by it. 

“I can hear the pack from farther away. And it’s easier with heartbeats I already know. Easier if there’s something different about the heartbeat. If it skips or races. If I’m scared or angry.” 

“So, adrenaline?” 

“Maybe. And if I’m … interested in someone. They’re easier to find. From farther.” 

“Oh. Can you hear your _lover’s heart_ right now? Do you know where they are?”

“Yes,” Derek whispers. And he hears when Stiles’s pulse starts to race. 

“That’s … wow … that’s really, um, sweet. Does she know?” 

“Know what?”

“That you’re a werewolf? That you have a creepy uncle? That you’re, um, interested?” 

“Yes. Yes. Apparently not.”

“Oh, um, maybe you should tell her? Is there a reason you’re not telling her? Is she already with someone? It’s not another hunter, right? Sorry. Um, I mean … just … why haven’t you told her? Do you think she’s dangerous?”

“They’re dangerous but not to me. Not to the pack. … Maybe to _Peter_.” 

“Well, that’s reason enough to like … them.”’

That makes Derek smile shyly. “You really want to know about them?” 

“Yeah. Yeah. Like, are you going to give me a name or something, or are we sticking with ‘them’?” 

“No. I’m not going to tell you his name right now.” 

“ … Oh.” Stiles clears his throat and blinks rapidly for a minute as his heart races. He takes a deep breath and settles. “Ok. Tell me about him.” 

“He’s smart. _Really_ smart. And funny. But not as funny as _he_ thinks he is. Fiercely protective. Loyal. Loud. An asshole a lot of the time. But kind, too. Much kinder than I deserve.” 

“Hey! No!” 

Derek chuckles. “He’s a little broken and lonely, like me. He talks a lot, but he’s also good at listening. At hearing the important things, especially the ones I can’t seem to say.” 

Stiles swallows loudly and tries to put on a cheery face. “He sounds awesome, dude.” 

“He is.” 

“So, um, what’s the hold up?” 

“What.” 

“Why aren’t you, you know, together?” 

“I wasn’t sure he’d be interested.” 

“But now?” 

“Now I think maybe.” 

“And you’re sure he’s safe?” 

“Safe? No. But he won’t hurt us. I trust him.” 

“You? TRUST him?! There’s a person you trust and you haven’t introduced him to the pack? WHY?!” 

“The pack knows him.” 

Stiles rocks back, feeling like he’s been punched in the chest. “Right. Ok. Well. I have to … ” he jerks his thumb over his shoulder, toward the door. Derek grabs his wrist, but he tries to shake him off. “I have to … I have to _go_. I … ” 

“Stiles. _Stiles_. I’m sorry.”

Stiles keeps his face turned away, hoping Derek can’t smell the salty tears he’s trying not to let spill. “There’s nothing to be sorry for. I just have to go. I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Um, text me if you remember what you needed help with. I have to go.” He tugs out of Derek’s grasp, but Derek just grabs him by the shoulders and turns him around.

“I’m sorry. I really thought you’d understand. I thought … how can you not? _Stiles_.” 

“What? No. I’m happy for you. You should tell him. I’m sure it will be great. I’m sure he’ll love you. I … I really need to go?”

“If you leave I won’t be able to tell him.”

“What?”

“If you leave right now, I won’t be able to tell him. So if you want me to tell him … you. can’t. leave.” 

“I … why? If you want to … practice what you’re going to say, can’t you ask Erica or someone else in the pack? Since they know him and everything? That would be better. Definitely. Call Erica.” 

“Erica would laugh her ass off at me right now.” 

“Yeah, probably.” 

“ _Definitely_. Please. Just sit. Just for a minute.”

Stiles looks up at him with wide eyes, but it’s clear he can’t deny Derek anything. He sits, hands clenched together tight.

“Stiles.” He tilts his head and just looks at him. 

“My name is probably not the best way to start, dude,” he chokes out, to lighten the mood. 

“Stiles. _Stiles_.” He sits down on the couch and turns toward him. “Stiles,” he whispers. 

Stiles gasps, staring at him for a moment, mouth slack in surprise. He scans Derek’s face to see if this is a joke, clamps hands over his own mouth for a second before grabbing Derek’s face. “Yes?” he whispers? Derek nods awkwardly with Stiles’s hands still firmly clutching his face. 

Stiles drops his hands and tips forward, laughing hysterically, tears rolling down his face. When he catches his breath, he turns back in awe. His gaze rakes over Derek’s face, landing on his lips. He reaches a tentative hand forward, tracing Derek’s bottom lip. “Yes,” he breathes out and leans in, pressing their lips together.

“Yes,” Derek whispers back, pulling Stiles into his lap for a real kiss. 

“Yes!” Peter yells from down the block, but Derek can’t hear him over the sound of his own heart beating in time with Stiles’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, what did I just write?


End file.
